A Rose Between Three Thorns
by Erik's Bride
Summary: Christine and Raoul have been married happily for the past year. When Christine is kidnapped by a mysterious stranger, Raoul must save her, and recieves help from a most unusual person.
1. Shattered Peace

**A/N: Hi all you Phantom and Dracula fans! This story has a little of both for you all, so read on and review!**

Christine awoke to a bright sunny day in early spring to the birds chirping just outside her window. Her chocolate, curly, locks were tangled and strewn every which way on the bed that she and her husband, Raoul, the Count de Chagny shared. Her eyes, that matched her hair, had seen so much in her young life, and it seemed as if today would be one of those days that her frightful past would come back to haunt her, even if she did not know it.

Raoul, of course, had been out of bed early and gone off into town for his work and would not return until late that night. As of late, the Chagny's had suffered the terrible death of Raoul's brother Phillipe, and so the whole weight of the Chagny estate was thrown onto Raoul's shoulders. Christine smiled as she remembered Raoul complaining to her:

_"Honestly." Raoul shouted as he threw the door closed grumpily, "I can't understand how my brother did all this? It's a nightmare, with those damn lawyers coming night and day, along with the reporters, my various family members, and not to mention all the men from my business. It's a wonder how Phillipe even had a wife, let alone a personal life!" Christine smiled gently at Raoul's frustration and ran her hands over his back, releasing the pent up tension Raoul had gathered._

"_Just relax. You'll manage. We'll manage." She said and he hugged her closely._

"_How did I end up with you as a wife? I don't deserve you." Christine laughed and placed her head against his chest._

"_I seem to remember you having fought to have me. So I do believe you do deserve me." They shared a brief kiss before Raoul nodded to her._

"_This is why I love you Christine." Christine kissed him again and smiled._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

To be simple, this meant Christine was virtually alone during the days, apart from the various servants that tended to the enormous property. This was very hard for her because she always would miss Raoul dearly, for she had been alone most of her life, but as the old saying goes: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. This was certainly true for the happily married couple of only a year and with this thought it mind, Christine thought it was high time to get out of bed and moving. Throwing the sheets aside, so that they spilled over the side of the bed like the waves in the ocean, Christine yawned and stretched briefly before going towards the closet to pick out a light spring dress of pale blue.

She wandered down towards the kitchen in her favourite soft blue shoes and met Adeline who was scrubbing the floor of the giant kitchen. She glanced up quickly, and shook with terror when she spotted Christine in the kitchen normally reserved for servants.

"Oh Mme. you mustn't be here!" the young girl cried and struggled to her feet, dropping into a low curtsey.

"Adeline, you don't need to do that." Christine smiled at the frightened girl, who blushed deeply.

"Please, if you'll go to the dinning room, I'll prepare you something." She said quietly, knowing she wasn't supposed to speak to her employers.

"Don't trouble yourself. I have no problem getting something myself. I'm quite used to it." Christine replied cheerfully, "besides, you look quiet busy I don't want to bother you"

"Mme. is never a bother." The girl replied quickly.

"Well thank you Adeline, but I'll see to it myself. You go ahead cleaning." The girl looked positively scared and confused at the conflicting orders, but with some more cajoling from Christine, she resumed her work.

Bernadette, the plump chef of the Chagny estate was washing various pots and pans as Christine softly entered. The faint aromas of breakfast still lingered here and Christine took a deep breath, it smelled like Raoul had eaten porridge and she grinned. She loved porridge. Christine crept over towards the towering cabinets filled with stacks of plates and bowls and snatched a bowl from the top. There was a clanking sound and Christine glanced over towards Bernadette, who was still unaware of her presence. Sighing, Christine fetched a scoop of porridge from a giant pot, still warm on the stove and smiled to herself, she was home free. If Bernadette had ever known that anyone was in her kitchen, she would be livid. Sneaking out a spoon from one of the many drawers, Christine made her way silently out the door and back past Adeline who stared at her in disbelief. She winked and made her way to the front door with her warm delight.

Henri, who was almost always present at the door, was nowhere to be found and Christine silently thanked her lucky stars that he wasn't. She didn't really want to have to explain to him her every move. He was probably with Gerard and Raoul, now more then ever, Raoul needed all the help he could get. Christine pushed open the enormous French doors of the Changny mansion and made her way to a pretty white gazebo located on the front lawn, surrounded by trees and flowers. Christine made her way down to it and sat down gingerly with her hot porridge and began her breakfast. No sooner had she taken her first bite, Christine felt as if she was being watched. She looked up and peered into the surrounding bushes and flowers. Christine gasped.

_There was a pair of red eyes staring at her though the bushes!_


	2. Old Surprises

**Old Surprises**

"Oh my!" gasped Christine and leapt to her feet quickly, knocking over her porridge bowl as she did so. The red eyes blinked once and disappeared as fast as they had come. Christine rubbed her eyes furiously and wondered briefly to herself if she had imagined the whole thing, but she heard rustling in the bushes getting farther away and she took off, trying to follow it.

Gathering her dress as she fled down the massive front lawn, Christine kept a watchful eye on the trees, but saw nothing else, she only heard brief noises coming every so often from the bushes. She reached the gate and turned towards the clump of trees, hearing the sounds get closer and closer, Christine prepared herself for what was to come. She cast a glance around quickly, and grabbed a stick for protection and faced the bushes again. Just then the rustling stopped and Christine gripped the stick tightly, peering as far as she could into the dense bushes. After a few moments of silence a fast, white blur jumped out at Christine and she screamed and closed her eyes.

Swinging the stick viciously, Christine opened her eyes and saw a small white rabbit hopping at full speed away from her and she dropped the stick in shock. As she watched the small white creature scurry away, Christine burst into a fit of giggles.

"I was scared silly by a little white bunny." Christine wiped the tears from her eyes, "just a little bunny. My, won't Raoul laugh at me." In relief Christine began to make her way back when a voice made her turn around.

"Christine?" A tall handsome man dressed in a finely woven, dark red evening suit looked at Christine from over the gate.

"Yes? That's me, what can I do for you?" Christine asked turning to face the man and walked over to him, with only the gate between them.

"Do you not remember me Christine Daaé?" asked the stranger and Christine shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." Christine replied and turned a lovely shade of pink, "have we met before?"

"I'm not surprised at all that you don't recognise me." The gentleman laughed softly and removed his tall hat. He ruffled his hair up and knelt down on his knees and looked at Christine with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "May I borrow the red crayon Miss. Daaé?"

"Oh my god!" Christine gasped aloud as the man resumed his stance and tucked his hat under his arm, sporting a great big grin. "Vladimir! Vladimir Kostya!" Christine exclaimed and opened the door wide to sweep him into an embrace. The man laughed as he accepted the hug and grinned like a little boy. "My God, I haven't seen you since…well since you moved away from the orphanage the same time I did!" Christine cried and released him.

"Has it really been that long?"

"I know," laughed Christine, "it seems like ages doesn't it?" The man nodded good-naturedly and Christine grasped his arm lightly. "I've just had the most wonderful idea, won't you join me for a light brunch? I have eaten anything this morning, I was…interrupted."

"Alright. It wouldn't hurt my plans that much, and I could use a break from all the stuff I've been dealing with."

"And, it will give us chance to catch up." Grinned Christine eagerly and led Vladimir up the law towards the great Chagny mansion.

"Oh my." Said Vladimir in awe as he stared up at the great building, "you've done very well with yourself Christine. Are you still pursuing your singing talents?"

"Everyday." Smiled Christine, but the smile faded quickly as she fell into silence.

"My apologies, did I say something that I wasn't supposed to?" asked Vladimir. Christine passed a hand over her eyes and seemed to sway a bit, before she looked at him again.

"No, no." She smiled weakly, "just memories, that's all." Wanting to change the subject, Vladimir began a new topic of conversation.

"Christine, surely you can't live here all by yourself."

"By myself?" Christine paused in thought, "no, not me. I live here with my new husband. Raoul, the Comte de Chagny. We've been married only a year."

"Ah! My congratulations!" exclaimed Vladimir as the two friends entered the great doors and into the lobby, making a right turn into the dinning room. Bernadette was there, polishing silver and glanced up as the pair entered.

"Bonjour Mme." she bowed low and replaced the silver carefully.

"Good morning Bernadette. This is Vladimir an old friend of mine, would you make us some brunch and we'll have it on the back patio."

"Very good Mme. It will be done." Replied Bernadette and scurried off, leaving the two alone again.

"You're certainly filling the role of Comtesse de Chagny very well." Observed Vladimir.

"Thank you Vladimir." Replied Christine cheerfully and led him all the way to the back patio where they sat in two wicker chairs gazing at the enormous backyard of the mansion. "Now, what have you been doing since I saw you last?"

"When I left the orphanage, I was adopted by my uncle, an old eccentric man with a huge house, just like this one in Romania. I lived there until I was 19, when he gave me enough money to go to England to get a College education at Oxford in Business." Vladimir shrugged, "I was there not but two years, when I had to return to my Uncle's home."

"That's so sad, you couldn't finish your education Vladimir." Christine sympathised with him. "You might have known my husband then, that's where he went for his education in Business as well."

"Maybe." Replied Vladimir.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted your story, why did you need to return to your Uncle?" asked Christine. Vladimir's eyes lost their soft edges and he curled his hands into fists.

"Because." Paused Vladimir, unsure of how to continue.

"Because?" prompted Christine, clearly interested.

"Because…he was murdered." Vladimir spat.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a little odd, but you have to bear with me, it's crucial to plot, and well….I loved writing this chapter! R&R everyone!**


	3. A New Count

**A New Count**

"Murder?" said Christine as she recoiled in shock. Vladimir's eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything, and Christine felt awful about bringing up the subject that held so many bad memories, she knew what it was like.

"Yes, murder Christine. I don't want to go into the details with you, but needless to say he was quite dead, and he left everything he had to me."

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" said Christine managing a small smile at Vladimir, who nodded absent-mindedly.

"That was only a few weeks ago, I've been meeting with lawyers and such to sort out his will and last testament. It's been terribly, hectic." Sighed Vladimir and for the first time Christine could see how old he had become in such a short time with all this pressure being put on him. _He reminds me of Raoul, _thought Christine fondly.

"Would you mind telling me how he died Vladimir?" asked Christine breathlessly, mustering up the courage to even hear the answer. Vladimir gazed solemnly at Christine who nodded encouragingly.

"Mysterious cause. His body was drained of all his blood when we found him lying by the fire place." Christine released the breath she didn't know she was holding and slumped back into the chair. Vladimir looked at her quizzically.

"You look…relieved Christine."

"I guess I'm just happy it wasn't more brutal." Lied Christine. _So Erik didn't have anything to do with this murder…thank God._

Christine had thought a lot about Erik after she had left his lair, but being in love with Raoul she knew it was also wrong to think about him too much. It was only on the days that she missed singing at the Paris Opera House or when she missed Erik's soothing voice in the night or when she missed his arms encircling her in a safe embrace. She tried desperately to rid thoughts of Erik from her mind, since there was something else more pressing to deal with.

"Anyhow, my uncle named me Count Dracula and told me in his will I could live there as long as needed. Much like you have changed your name due to your husband, I too have changed my name due to my position." Continued Vladimir.

"Count Vladimir Dracula." Smiled Christine, "it will take me a while to get used to it. You must be very important over there in Romania, being a Count and all." Vladimir shrugged nonchalantly.

"Perhaps. However, I have no desire to live in Romania with all the memories in that huge castle."

"I don't blame you at all." Christine said, a haunted look coming into her eyes. She snapped out of her revere when Bernadette arrived, bringing a tray of two cups of tea, a plate of eggs and bacon for Vladimir, and two pieces of toast with sweet honey for Christine. "Thank you Bernadette." Christine thanked her quietly.

"Of course Mme. Ring the bell, if you should need me again." Bernadette replied and placed a tiny gold bell on the table and hurried back to the kitchen. Christine looked down at her toast with distaste, even though her stomach was rumbling, she had lost her appetite. Memories of Erik, and the time they had spent together in his dark lair, often did that to her.

"Go on with your story, please." Requested Christine taking a tentative sip of her tea. Vladimir ate a strip of bacon and swallowed it gratefully.

"You have no idea how good this tastes, it's so nice to have a home cooked meal for a change, what with all the travelling I'm doing." He took a sip of his tea before proceeding and Christine smiled, she had forgotten what a nice boy Vladimir had been. "Well, I've just begun to sell the castle in Romania, my uncle wanted to be cremated and he didn't want a funeral, so there won't be any funeral costs to spend the money on, he just told me to do with it what I please." He hungrily dug into his eggs, while Christine took another sip of her tea.

"So Vladimir, what are you going to with the money?" Vladimir looked up at Christine from his plate and grinned.

"Well I always wanted to go back and finish my education, I'm sure that will take me better places then I've been to."

"Good for you Vladimir, I'll be happy to finally see you content in life."

"I know, won't it be great?" smiled Vladimir. "And after that, I'd like to start my own business maybe."

"Any ideas yet?"

"Not particularly. I've always loved the finer things in life, such as art, dramatic plays and operas, maybe I'll begin a training school or something."

"If that happens, I have the perfect dance coach I could send you." Smiled Christine as the memory of Meg flitted through her mind.

"We'll see, only time will tell." Stated Vladimir, with wisdom beyond his years. Christine's eyes suddenly brightened and she put her tea down quickly, as Vladimir took advantage of the silence and polished off his brunch meal.

"Vladimir." Christine said excitedly, "another thought has just struck me. You must accept!"

"I must hear the terms first." Smiled Vladimir at Christine's excitement.

"You must come to dinner tonight, Raoul will be here and you two men can talk about business together, and maybe you can get some ideas and maybe get your foot in the door somewhere." Christine announced breathlessly.

"Oh Christine, that's so generous, but I couldn't possibly impose any longer I…" began Vladimir.

"You must accept Vladimir!" interrupted Christine, her cheeks flushed, "now I won't hear any more about it. We'll have roast duck, I think, oh please!" she pleaded and Vladimir eventually gave in.

"After all how could I refuse?" he laughed and hugged her on his way out the door, waving goodbye and promising to her to be there at 7:00pm sharp.

* * *

The door swung open at 6:45 and a dishevelled looking Raoul and two servants, Henri and Gerard took his coat and top hat and moved off to get changed after their long work day.

"My God Christine." Complained Raoul as they shared a brief kiss and she led him to the parlour to sit down and relax, "today was so busy, I was so fortunate to have Henri and Gerard by my side, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to make it for dinner tonight." Raoul propped up his feet and gazed fondly at Christine who was holding his hand and focusing her bright eyes on him. "What are we having for dinner anyhow?" he asked hungrily. Christine laughed and kissed him sweetly before beginning.

"Oh Raoul, your stomach can wait, you won't believe who I met today!" Raoul grinned at his wife's enthusiasm.

"I guess I have no choice." Groaned Raoul playfully, "sorry stomach." He patted it tenderly and glanced back to Christine, "whenever my wife puts her heart to something, nothing can dissuade her. Not even me." He sighed in submission and Christine laughed gaily.

"You silly goose. I met Vladimir Dracula today…oh I mean Count Vladimir Dracula…we had brunch together and I invited him over for dinner tonight. I haven't seen him in 9 years!" Christine reeled off quickly and paused at the incredulous look on her husband's face. "Vladimir Dracula? Don't you remember him?"

"Christine," Raoul took her hands in his and smiled gently. "I only visited your orphanage a few times to visit you, I wouldn't remember any one of your friends." Christine's happy face fell, she knew Raoul didn't mean for his comment to sound like so harsh, but her joyous energy fell slightly.

"Well," she began again, slower this time. "Vladimir Dracula is a very good friend of mine, we knew each other for about four months, when he left for Romania with his Uncle and I left for the…Opera House…" Raoul nodded understandingly.

"Of course, your friends are my friends. He'll be welcome for dinner here anytime." Raoul announced and gave Christine hug, which she returned eagerly.

"You're so good to me, thank you." She replied and glanced at the large clock in the front hall. "Oh my!" she gasped standing up quickly. "It's 7:00pm, he'll be here at any minute, we have to get ready!" Christine dashed off towards their bedroom, to change for company.

* * *

Half an hour had passed, and Christine had been pacing the front hall for the last 20 minutes nervously, waiting for Vladimir, Raoul who had been brought a change of clothes by his servants, sat in the parlour again reading the newspaper quietly.

"Bernadette, see that the duck doesn't get cold, I know he'll be here any moment." Christine shouted and resumed her pacing. Not a moment had passed when the doorbell rang. Christine was startled and rushed to the front door. "Henri, open the gates please for our visitor!"

"Of course, Mme." replied Henri, and pressed the button to swing open the black iron gates of the Chagny mansion. Christine flung open the door to see a stylish black carriage stop at the front door and a tall grey haired man descend and moved over towards the door.

"Mme. Christine, Comtesse de Chagny?" the man inquired.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you, and where is Count Vladimir?" asked Christine with worry in her voice. Raoul sensed this and was by his wife's side in an instant.

"Who are you calling for Sir?" Raoul asked with a bit of edge in his voice, placing an arm protectively around Christine's waist.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The man replied, and produced a small white letter, which he handed to Christine who stared at it as her hand shook.

"No…this can't be…" stammered Christine as her eyes became huge and memories of her past flooded her mind: memories of candles, music, and Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Tears of fright entered her eyes and Raoul brought her close to him and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Don't worry Little Lotte, I'll read it." Christine nodded mutely and Raoul took the letter from her cold hands and peeled it open and read it to himself. "Oh, Christine this isn't good." Christine let loose a cry of disbelief and fell against Raoul in shock.

"Oh my God…." She began but couldn't finish.

"No, my sweet. It's nothing to do with _him._ It's about Vladimir."

"What does it say?" Christine asked faintly.

"_Dear Mme., I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Master Vladimir has taken extremely ill, and cannot be out of bed. The doctor has come by and says he must stay in bed and is very contagious. He sends his condolences and hopes he can make it up to you at some other time. –Anton"_

**A/N: Okay I was in a major creative mood today so this chappie is very long, hope you all like it and don't worry, next chapter will be awesome, I promise!**

**A major hint for you all: Erik's going to appear next chapter Christine gets kidnapped…and I can't give anymore away, just trust me that it will be awesome….muahahaha!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

"Are you Anton, good monsieur?" Christine questioned the man standing at their doorstep softly.

"I am Madame." He took a deep bow in response, "what shall I reply to my Master?"

"Tell him I'll be right over." Replied Christine, who shook her head and stood away from Raoul unsteadily to grab her cloak.

"No you mustn't Christine." Said Raoul, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You heard what the doctor said, he's very contagious. We'll visit him together in a few days." Christine's eyes filled with unhappy tears as she turned to face Raoul.

"He's my friend…" she trailed off as Raoul swept her into a loving embrace. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly and held her hand, as he lifted her chin to meet her face.

"I know, and as your friend he would hate to see you hurt or become sick because of him. Don't you see?" Christine nodded slowly and buried her face into his shirt, crying quietly.

"You're right." She murmured through her tears. Raoul looked back to Anton and smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Anton." He motioned to Henri to grab a quill and paper, which he handed over to Anton, "take note for me. Dear Count Vladimir, we are sorry to hear of your sickness, but Christine and I shall be along to visit you in a few days time, when I hope we can get to know each other better. Did you get all that Anton?"

"Of course Monsieur." He replied, handing the quill back to Raoul.

"Very well, thank you for bringing the message from your Master. We appreciate it very much." Raoul moved off, holding the upset Christine, but she muttered something to him and came back alone to Anton, just as Henri was closing the door.

"Anton." She whispered just as he was disappearing into the night, "please tell me where the Count is staying while he is in Paris."

"The mansion on Saint-Louis-en-l'Ile street, Madame." He announced as he stepped into his carriage with the reply letter and moved off into the night. Christine announced goodnight to the man and to Henri, before she returned to join her husband as they headed off to their bedroom for the night.

* * *

Christine woke up with a start only a few hours later and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Yawning and stretching Christine disentangled herself from Raoul's arms and rose to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Only a few minutes later, with her glass of water in hand Christine peered at the grandfather clock as she reached the grand staircase, which led to the upstairs, and took a double take. Was it only 1:30 in the morning? Christine pondered to herself as she glanced out the enormous bay windows to see it was still quite dark outside. She shook her head slightly, she felt as if she had been asleep for so long and wondered why she wasn't more tired. Deciding to not return to her bed, Christine took her water and sat down on the staircase, gazing at nothing in particular, when she heard a soft voice coming from outside.

"Christine…" it whispered. Puzzled, and a little frightened, Christine placed her glass down and stood, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who is it?" she asked, fear gripped her.

"Christine…" it repeated, but the voice was closer this time.

"Where are you?" Christine asked, her voice rising with apprehension. _Oh, Erik, please don't be here. I don't want to hurt you again. _Christine prayed silently, as she moved towards the front door, knowing that the voice was just beyond it.

"Christine…come." Christine froze with her hand wavering just over the door handle. Her breath quickened and her blood ran cold. _No…Erik…I can't go with you anymore. _Christine couldn't finish her thoughts and she dropped her hand from the door handle and heaved a tired sigh. "Help me." The voice whispered and Christine's heart jumped. _Erik wouldn't ask for help…it can't be him, God why do I feel so relieved?_ She mustered up her courage and flung open the door.

Hunched over in obvious pain was Count Vladimir Dracula.

"Oh my God, Vladimir! Oh I knew I should have gone to your place, I knew you needed me. God, Vladimir." Cried Christine as she knelt down beside him and examined him quickly. He was pale, shaking violently, and drenched in sweat from head to toe. "Come quickly, here." Christine announced and helped to support Vladimir so he could walk into the mansion with her and over to the bathroom for guests located on the main floor. She let him sit on the carpeted floor, while she ran a cloth under the cold water. "What happened to you? Can you speak?" asked Christine, her brow furrowed in concern, as she knelt down beside him.

"Yes, I can speak. But I'm so parched."

"Say no more, I'll get you a glass of water right away." She dashed off to the kitchen and snatched a glass, which she filled with water and returned to the weak Vladimir.

"Thanks." He smiled and gratefully drank the water.

"What happened to you?" Christine pressed as soon as he drained the cup.

"I'm sick."

"I know, Anton told us. He gave me your letter." Christine laid the cool compress on his hot forehead and swept her concerned eyes over him.

"Good, very good. You have no idea how wonderful this feels my dear." Vladimir sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad, but why on earth are you here? I heard you were in your bed and couldn't move."

"Doctors, bah, what do they know." Christine backed away slightly. "Oh, no, Christine, I'm not contagious, rest assured."

"That's good to hear, but why are you here?" continued Christine as she removed the cloth and passed it over his flushed cheeks and hot neck.

"I feel much better thank you Christine, I don't feel as week. Some food might do the trick I suppose." Replied Vladimir.

"Once I get you food, will you answer my question?" asked Christine and Vladimir nodded in response.

"Hurry. I feel light headed." Christine rushed off to the kitchen again and rummaged through the huge pantry, trying to find something suitable for Vladimir to eat at 1:30 in the morning. At last, with a cry of triumph she found some bread and cheese, which she cut up as fast as she could safely, and made it back into the bathroom.

"Eat up, then stop ignoring my questions" Christine demanded as she placed the plate of food in front of Vladimir. He devoured it in no time, pushed the plate away and brushed a few stray crumbs from his front shirt. Christine grimaced slightly, but tried to ignore it, instead she placed a comforting hand on Vladimir's shoulder.

"You're making it so much harder for me to tell you Christine." Admitted Vladimir slyly and met her gaze.

"You can tell me anything Vladimir. Please, if something is wrong with you I want to help. You are sick aren't you?"

"I am." Replied Vladimir, with an unreadable smile on his face.

"Then," began Christine, faltering only once. "Then, I want to do anything I can to help you get better again."

"You do." Vladimir said this as more of a statement than a question, and Christine nodded without having to. "You're so kind to me Christine. We've been separated years, and yet you still believe me to be the small child I once was." Vladimir reached out his hand and grasped Christine's in his own. "You trust me."

"Of course." She paused for a moment, thinking quickly, "shouldn't I trust you Vladimir?" Christine said with a little uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"No, you shouldn't." the odd smile on Vladimir's face widened as he removed the cloth from around his neck, and dropped it into the bathtub, which he was leaning against.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes searching his and she gasped a little in surprise as she saw them turning from the brilliant blue she knew, to a deep blood red.

"You should never trust your kidnapper."

* * *

Erik's eyes flew open and they searched the tiny hellhole that he lived in now, since the Opera's destruction. Darkness was the only thing that was present in the small room save for a few folders stuffed full of music sheets, a bouquet of red roses and a small golden harp. Sitting up in bed, he sighed and cursed the awful feeling that possessed him now, it was the same feeling which had also woken him from his slumber. Slumber was his salvation, only it, and his music, could take him away from the dismal reality in which he now lived.

"Damn." He swore quietly, and threw off the covers to get out of his tiny bed. Sleep was not going to reclaim him again, much to Erik's dismay. Picking up the small harp, Erik's fingers gently strummed it, trying to get rid of this feeling, which haunted him. Erik could not own his organ, it had been destroyed in the fire of the Opera, and so he had to settle with a harp as a substitute.

Christine flashed through his mind quickly and Erik closed his eyes against the image, for it brought only pain for him. He'd much rather deal with this feeling that was urging him to do something, than the pain that Christine's memory brought him. A second flash of Christine sped through his mind and he jumped up dropping the harp. "Leave me in peace!" he shouted to the emptiness and squeezed his eyes shut harder against the memory, but it seemed only to increase the awful feeling and the pain and finally Erik gave in. "What do you want from me?" he cried desperately, hunching over. All of a sudden, as though the pain, the awful feeling and Christine's memory had told him, Erik knew what he needed to do.

_My Angel is in grave danger, and I must save her._

**A/N: Oh…..what did I tell you all? A first glance of Erik and Christine's kidnapping :D Muahaha, feeling evil today. Review and as always, don't forget to stay tuned! I love you, all my reviewers. I want to especially thank:**

_Christine Writer_

**For being with my story since the beginning, I lurve you for it! Cheers! And don't forget to keep reading!**


	5. Friend and Foe

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm sorry for the slow update, but well, I want it to be really good, the best I can do, and so far so good. :D I'm quite proud of my little story, I can only hope it will continue to meet my, and your expectations! For now, you'll just have to read this next chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Friend and Foe**

Raoul awoke to an overcast day, and it was raining slightly against the windowpane, hardly uncommon for springtime in Paris. A chilly wind crept in and Raoul shivered, warm and snug in his bed.

"Christine my dearest, I'm leaving for work." Raoul murmured as his eyes travelled over to Christine's side of the bed; they met nothing. Christine was nowhere in the room. "Christine?" he asked, sitting up quickly and wrapping a dressing gown around his shoulders, and slipping into his indoor shoes. Raoul moved over to the master bathroom that joined their bedroom and peered in only to find no sign of Christine. A soft knock was heard on the bedroom door and Raoul dashed towards it and threw it open. "Christine?"

"No, monsieur." Replied Gerard, dressed in a business suit, and still trying to wake up in the early hours, "I'm here to tell you that breakfast is served in the dinning room at this moment."

"Have you seen Christine?" he asked urgently, walking alongside Gerard as they made their way downstairs toward breakfast.

"No, monsieur, I have not."

"Was anyone up last night?" he replied with a question.

"I don't know monsieur…" began Gerard, but Raoul interrupted quickly.

"Don't you know anything?" Raoul scolded him, without meaning it, "has anyone seen Christine? Did she leave the house?" Raoul shouted to the servants passing by, who were clearly still quite tired.

"No monsieur." They each replied shaking their heads, one after the other.

"Christine?" Raoul called as Gerard took his master's arm gently.

"Monsieur we must eat and be off."

"I'm not leaving until I know where she is!" he demanded angrily, tripping over something as they reached the bottom of the stairway.

"Maybe she went for a morning walk." Offered Gerard, trying to steer his distressed master to the dinning room, so they could be off for the day.

"She would have left me a note, she would have let me know…God, I pay you all to keep this house clean, and look what you left." Raoul glanced down flustered and spotted a glass of water, half full, spilling onto the stairs.

"I've got it." Replied a young servant girl, but Raoul stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"No." he said, bending down to pick the glass up and examine it more closely, "this must be Christine's." he thought aloud. _None of the servants would leave a dirty glass on the stairs. Christine must have been drinking this and then forgotten about it, but what would interrupt her?_ Raoul thought as he felt the side of the glass with his palm. "It's warm, this is from last night. She must have woken up last night after we went to bed and wandered around. I don't think she made it back last night, otherwise this glass would not be here." Raoul said to himself, glancing around at the many servants looking back at him. "Well, get going. You've got jobs to do, I don't pay you to stand around and stare." Ordered Raoul in frustration and brought the glass as he reached the front hall. The servants scurried away from him, knowing that he was in a foul mood today because Christine was missing.

"Non, I cannot let you in there!" a Henri's loud voice shouted and Raoul stood dead in his tracks, glancing towards the closed front door.

"I'm not going to ask you again, step aside and let me in, I must talk with Raoul." an unknown man replied angrily.

"The Comte de Chagny is a very busy man, and has no time for visitors. Look, I don't know how you got past the gate, but I must insist that you leave at once."

"And I must insist that you let me have my way otherwise, I'm going to do something I will regret."

"Is that a threat?" demanded Henri and after a short silence, "…no, you can't!" Raoul panicked at this moment, someone was attacking Henri! Raoul hurled himself at the door and wrenched it open, only to come face to face with:

Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

The two men stared at each other in silence, but Henri spoke up quickly.

"Monsieur, I tired to keep him out…" he was cut short by a wave of Raoul's hand and Henri blinked in confusion.

"That's fine Henri." Raoul's eyes never left Erik, "How do you have the nerve to show up at my house?" Raoul asked quietly. Erik replied with a slight smile in return and returned the Punjab Lasso inside his cloak, knowing that Henri was not going to receive it anymore.

"I would only come under the most pressing circumstances."

"Well, I don't want to see you, and neither does Christine, so leave us alone." Raoul stood his ground against the man who had haunted Christine for over half of her life.

"The feelings are mutual I assure you, but as I said, the circumstances are dire. May we speak alone? There are too many ears around."

"I do not wish to speak with you, and I trust my servants completely, so whatever you have to say, say it here and quickly in front of them." Erik sighed in annoyance. _Stupid man, not much has changed since we last saw each other. I guess I'll have to be more persuasive._

"Your wife is in danger and I must speak with you." Raoul froze and his eyes bore into Erik. He looked very much the same since they last met, perhaps a bit older, but the mask was the same and the same menacing voice, still sent chills up Raoul's spine.

"How did you…you bastard!" shouted Raoul starting forward, his arms outstretched, going for Erik's throat, "you kidnapped her, you bastard!"

"Monsieur do you really expect to beat me through force?" calmly asked Erik.

"I've done it before, and I'll do it again. You just can't accept Christine chose me instead of you!" That stung. Erik shook his head as Raoul's words sank in; they were true after all.

"Look, why would I come to your door, just for you to kill me, if I took Christine?" That bit of logic seemed to penetrate Raoul's brain, and he stopped just inches from Erik on the front doorstep.

"You're right, that would be stupid, even for you." Spat Raoul angrily. Erik rolled his eyes and took the insult, he was just as torn up about Christine's disappearance as Raoul was, he could see why Raoul was being unusually hateful towards him.

"Can we please speak somewhere quietly?" Erik asked politely again. Surprised at his attempt at manners, Raoul nodded slowly and turned to lead Erik into his house, somewhat reluctantly.

"Gerard, take Henri and go into town. I won't be conducting business today, so if necessary you can reschedule some of them." Raoul said curtly as Gerard's lips flapped but nothing came out. "Eat breakfast, it can't go to waste, and do not disturb me until I find you." He added and moved over towards his private study. The servants stared at the mysterious masked man, which followed their employer, but did not ask any questions, either to the Comte de Chagny or the masked man. When the door was shut, conversations erupted quietly, but neither Raoul nor Erik heard them, or had their minds on anything other than Christine.

"Alright, what's all this about? If you didn't take Christine, how do you know she was kidnapped." Began Raoul as soon as they entered the room.

"A good question, one that I don't have the answer for. I can only tell you that somehow I knew." Replied Erik standing at the door, and sweeping his gaze over the expensive furniture and objects, which littered Raoul's study.

"Ah right, I forgot, the _omnipotent _Phantom knows all." Raoul said sourly, and he dropped into the chair behind his desk and poured himself a drink. He didn't offer Erik a drink, although Erik wouldn't have taken it anyway. After taking a rather large sip, Raoul looked at Erik across the room. "Is this going to take long?"

"As long as necessary to find Christine." Erik replied quietly, regarding Raoul again.

"Right." Raoul sighed, "you may as well make yourself comfortable then." He motioned to a chair, lazily.

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Fine. Now tell me what you know." Erik shifted and cleared his throat, he knew this wasn't the answer that Raoul wanted to hear, and it pained his to say it, since he didn't agree with it either.

"I don't know anymore that you do."

"What? Then what the hell are you doing here?" shouted Raoul.

"However, I want to help get Christine back just as much as you, and perhaps, two men searching for her will be greater than one." Erik continued, ignoring Raoul's outburst.

"You're not serious." Replied Raoul, tilting his head.

"I've not been known to take things lightly."

"You, the Phantom of the Opera, are asking for my help?" Raoul broke into a grin.

"Offering…I'm offering my help." Replied Erik through clenched teeth at Raoul's smirk. "And you'd be wise to accept it _sir._"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Raoul jumped up from his chair.

"Just exactly as it sounds. My help will be invaluable to you, I just wish you could see that…for Christine's sake." Erik said coldly, his hands clenching into fists. Raoul pondered for a few moments, seeming to loose focus, as he concentrated on his thoughts. At last Raoul seemed to realise what having Erik as an ally would help him accomplish in his quest to find Christine.

"Very well. I accept your offer…but only for Christine's sake." Raoul consented, "This doesn't make us friends however." He added quickly. Erik nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Erik responded. Raoul moved over towards Erik cautiously, knowing his Punjab Lasso was just beneath the folds of his cloak.

"You'll help me in whatever way you can right? To get Christine back?" Raoul asked doubtfully, approaching Erik.

"I will. I am a gentleman after all." Erik replied, gazing levelly at Raoul, who now stood in front of him.

"Alright." Said Raoul as he extended his hand towards Erik, and after a moment's hesitation, Erik grabbed his hand and they shook briefly.

"Good. Now that's over, let's get going, we have much work to do." Ordered Erik releasing Raoul's hand and moving deeper into the study.


	6. The Beginning of Danger

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so very sorry for not posting this earlier, I've been settling into university for the past few months, and this summer I worked my butt off to make some spending money. Hopefully, now that finals are over and Christmas break has begun I'll be able to post more, but here is the next chapter and thanks for staying tuned!**

**The Beginning of Danger**

Christine awoke in darkness save for a small window, which filtered in the morning sunlight. Gazing around the small cell, for it was more a dungeon than a room, Christine saw emptiness and shivered visibly. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, only to smell the faint aroma of Lilies. Forgetting her momentary situation, Christine smiled in delight and looked towards the location of a bright, big, bouquet of stunning white Lilies. She tried to reach over to touch the soft petals, but found to her dismay that she could not move her arm for it felt as heavy as lead. In confusion she looked down at the bed and saw that her wrists were bound to the bed with red silky fabric. Her eyes widened and then hardened in anger.

"Let me loose!" Christine cried, struggling against her tight bonds, but to no avail, "Let me loose at once!"

No response was heard.

Christine pulled at her bonds again, but they were tied too tightly, and she knew that she wasn't going to be free unless someone came and loosened them. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Muttered Christine angrily, as she accepted defeat and lay back against the pillows. Judging from the light entering her room Christine guessed that it was late morning, and she briefly wondered how long she had been prisoner already. Had a day passed? A week?

A knock was heard on her door, and Christine's eyes flew towards it only to see it swing open and Anton enter.

"Anton. Good Anton, please let me loose." Christine begged him.

"Good morning Ms. Christine." Replied Anton with a stony face, coming to stand by the foot of her bed.

"I'm in pain Anton." Continued Christine seeing that her words were having no effect on the man, and deciding to try a different angle, "please, they hurt, let me free."

"Is there anything I can get for you Mme.?" Anton replied gazing down at her, lying helplessly, with a small grin on his face.

"Let me free!" she demanded angrily now.

"Wine, cheese, soup?"

"Anton!" Christine cried, "why have I been tied up? You have no right to do this! Let me free at once!" The grin on Anton's face widened somewhat as he came closer to Christine and sat down on the covers beside her supine position.

"You've been tied up for your own protection Mme." replied Anton as he tugged on her bonds to make sure they were tight enough and would hold. "Master's orders." He winked slyly at her.

"Vladimir would never do something like this to me. I know him, he's not like that!" shouted Christine defiantly and struggled to sit up. Anton gave a quiet mocking laugh.

"Yes, he told me that you still thought him to be the wonderful little boy he once was. When he came to your mansion and abducted you, didn't that give you a tiny clue that he had changed?"

"He would never do this to a friend." Christine replied hotly, "Vladimir's not healthy, he wasn't himself when he came to my door. He's sick, you even gave me the note he wrote saying he was sick."

"A good forgery was it not?" smiled Anton wildly and Christine's eyes widened in surprise.

"A…forgery?" She said more to herself than the Anton.

"Yes Mme."

"He's not really sick then, is he?" questioned Christine. Anton did not reply to her question, but instead he looked over her fair features and lost his smile.

"So beautiful." He murmured quietly to himself, caressing her cheek softly. Christine shuddered under his icy fingers and closed her eyes tightly.

"Leave me alone." She requested as dangerously as she could, opening her eyes once more. Anton's gaze met hers and the twisted smile snaked its way back onto his face. Keeping silent once more, Anton brushed aside a stray, brown curl from Christine's face and ran his hand down the length of her arm until he reached the silken bonds that held her down.

"It's a pity such a beautiful thing has to be trapped here." Anton said to himself and turned his head to view Christine once more. Christine took this opportunity and spat at Anton.

The saliva sailed through the air and struck Anton on the right cheek. Blinking in surprise and then smiling once more, Anton wiped it away as if it were just a little annoying fly in the room.

"I can see why the Master likes you my dear." Replied Anton to Christine's action and he rose from the bed. "I shall be back later today. Be well."

"Anton!" shouted Christine, but without effect, because Anton opened the door and left the room in silence. Letting loose emotional tears, Christine cried, without being able to wipe them away. "God, Raoul, please find me soon." She prayed.

"What is it?" demanded Raoul angrily, throwing the Phantom of the Opera a scathing look across the old, oak table. Erik opened his eyes once more, and looked seriously at the Comte de Chagny. He wondered briefly if he should say whether or not his feeling that Christine was alone and scared had just come over him again. Raoul didn't seem to believe that they, Erik and Christine, shared some special bond; a bond that Raoul could never know. Erik knew this tortured Raoul, since Christine in some small way still belonged to him, and this had been Erik's small glitter of hope in all the disaster that had happened over the past two years. That, and his music.

Erik decided not to tell him:

"Nothing." Erik turned back towards the large stacks of papers littering the archive tables.

"Fine." Replied Raoul, turning back to his own work not really caring what Erik had to say anyway. "Remember, we're looking for anything on…"

"…Vladimir Dracula" finished Erik, rolling his eyes at Raoul, who was not looking back, "I know, you said it all the way over here."

"No, Christine said his name was changed as well from when she knew him as a child, there may be more under his other name."

"Well?" questioned Erik impatiently.

"Let me think!" retorted Raoul immediately. Erik sighed, what had he gotten himself into? Two stubborn, impatient men who hated each other was not a good combination to find anyone, let alone the love of both their lives. "Vladimir…Kardia. No…Vladimir Korlia….no..." Raoul pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, hoping it would bring some clarity. He only saw stars. "Vladimir…Vladimir…I know it starts with a K!" Raoul shouted in frustration, sweeping the newspapers and articles on the floor.

"Excuse me Monsieur…" began the archive keeper, stunned at what Raoul had just done. Raoul shot him a silencing glare, and the poor man stopped mid-sentence and began to back up, away from the seething Raoul and the mysterious man hovering in the shadows.

"Nicely handled." Said Erik sourly, gazing first at Raoul and then at the retreating back of the archive keeper, "he could have helped us."

"I don't need help." Muttered Raoul lost in thought.

"If you don't need help, then why on earth did we come here?" Asked Erik, clearly uncomfortable with being out in public, and kept to the shadows.

"My library doesn't have the same sources as this archive." Replied Raoul. Erik gazed around the musty room and sighed, reminding himself that he would do anything he could to save Christine.

"Very well." Agreed Erik unwillingly towards Raoul who seem unaware of everything else in the room. A moment of silence passed between the two men, until Erik asked: "Do you remember the name now?"

"Kostya!" shouted Raoul triumphantly, slamming his fist down on the table as his eyes came to rest on a single sheet of paper. "I'm sure of it!"

"What did you say?" asked Erik in a dangerously low tone. Raoul smiled in glee as he raised his gaze to meet Erik's, but when he saw Erik's face, Raoul's smile disappeared as quick as it had come.

"Vladimir Kostya." Repeated Raoul, somewhat uncertainly this time, seeing Erik's eyes glinting murderously. Raoul knew that look oh so well, for it was the same look he had received when he had been in the graveyard with Erik and Christine those many, many months ago fighting to save the woman he loved from a fate, most believed, worse than death.

"Of Romania?" whispered Erik almost inaudibly. Raoul glanced down at the paper that held a picture of a dark man standing solemnly in front of a tall dark castle and a briefcase under one arm. The caption read:

_Vladimir Kostya, now known as: Count Vladimir Dracula, standing in front of his newly acquired estate in Romania after being named the sole heir to his deceased Uncle's vast fortune. _

"Why yes." Replied a bewildered Raoul in response to Erik's question, "it does say here that he's from Romania. How did you…?" Erik cursed loudly, interrupting Raoul's question. "What? Do you know him?" Raoul stared intently at Erik, for once in his life, giving the man his full attention.

"My dear Monsieur." began Erik, relaxing his muscles and turning to meet Raoul's brilliant blue eyes with his sinister dark ones, "if Christine has been kidnapped by this thing, than she is in grave danger."


	7. Rising Tempers

**A/N: Aren't you all so lucky? A nice loooong chapter for you all. Christmas has been good and I've caught up on a lot of my writing. Enjoy! R&R!**

"You think I'm truly stupid don't you?" fired off Raoul, his eyes changing from wonderment to threatening. _Yes, _thought Erik to himself.

"No, I don't." Erik lied, narrowing his eyes at Raoul.

"I can obviously see that Christine is in danger, no matter who kidnapped her." Raoul's voice broke in those last few words, and he dropped his gaze from Erik's and sank down onto the dusty floor. Erik stood awkwardly looking down on the man who had married the love of his life, and taken her away from him forever. Erik sighed in annoyance, _the stupid lovesick fop_Erik thought again to himself.

"My point was now that we know who kidnapped her it will be easier to get her back by preparing; and we need it." Explained Erik in his scolding tone.Raoul didn't have the strength to reply to this statement, instead his hands went to cover his face in despair. Erik, wanting to get moving again since time was of the essence, directed the conversation elsewhere: "You are certain that this…man kidnapped her?"

"Yes." said Raoul softly into his hands, "I am. He came to see Christine a few days ago and she invited him for dinner that same night. He never showed up, and so we went to bed early." Erik took a deep breath in, pushing the mental images out of his mind, and closed his eyes briefly.

"Then?" asked Erik, opening his eyes again to see the Comte.

"I awoke, and…" Raoul gazed up pitifully at Erik, tears almost coming to the surface of his eyes, "…and she wasn't in the house."

"And no one else would have anything against you would they?" asked Erik, praying that Raoul was wrong about Christine's abductor.

"Unlike you, I choose to befriend everyone I meet, so no, there is no one with anything against me." Raoul paused and refocused his eyes on Erik, "except you."

"We've been through this already." Said Erik, brushing the comment aside, and glancing around the small room that the Comte and he occupied in the ancient archives. "Stand up, we've found what we came for." Said Erik stiffly, moving past the supine Comte, and towards the door. Raoul picked himself up off the floor and gave himself a physical and mental shake.

"Will you tell me now why this man is so dangerous?" asked Raoul to the Phantom of the Opera as he followed the man's footsteps.

"Not now, not here." Replied Erik secretively, "we should get to a safe place."

"My study." Announced Raoul importantly, struggling to not think about the danger Christine was in.

"Perhaps." Murmured Erik, taking long strides forward causing his black cloak to unfurl behind him, and almost surrounding the trailing Comte. The odd pair made their way up three flights of stairs to the shabby looking front lobby of the archives. The man who had tried to reprimand Erik and Raoul for causing the mess down in the room, sat behind the front desk doing a crossword puzzle. He looked up in annoyance; however, he averted his eyes when he saw the menacing dark man there along with the young, hot tempered Comte de Chagny.

"Monsieur." The Comte began to say as he stopped a few feet before the desk.

"Oui?" the man squeaked out, not meeting Raoul's gaze.

"I apologize for the mess in our room." Raoul directed to the man, who was making it a point to avoid the conversation after what had happened three floors below. The man just wanted the pair of them out of his archives.

"The Comte de Chagny need not apologize." The man replied, pretending to make a mark on the crossword he was not concentrating on at the moment. A soft _clink _was heard, and the man behind the desk glanced up sharply to see a hefty sack containing many gold francs and the two retreating backs of the mysterious dark man with the mask and the Comte de Chagny without speaking another word.

The late morning light had faded into the warm tones of early afternoon, and the breeze played with the unmasked half of Erik's face. He sat, quite out of place, in the back of Raoul's carriage, and pulled his black cloak tighter around himself. He hated the daylight because it brought back memories from when he was a child, which seemed like a lifetime ago. Swarming, blurred faces of women, men and children swam before Erik's eyes and he closed them, trying to shut out the visions from so long ago.

"We're here." Said Raoul, breaking the silence that had been kept the whole carriage ride through. Raoul climbed out first and made his way up to his mansion, desperate to find out what other information the Phantom of the Opera could offer him to save his beloved Christine.

Erik stepped out slowly, peering around to make sure there were no people around, he wasn't in the mood to have people stare at him. He dropped down from the carriage, and it sped away due to the fact the coachman was terrified of Erik. A loud _bang_ was heard as the Comte de Chagny burst through the doors into the front lobby and Erik supposed he must also make his way up. He hated the Chagny mansion: the bright lights, the thousands of servants whispering and staring at him. Step by step, Erik passed the front gates and wound his way up the driveway past the small forest, which lined both sides of the road. Glancing to the left as he was passing the trees, Erik's keen eyes detected a glint of something in the forest.

Erik left the driveway, curiosity getting the better of him, and wandered over to the edge of the forest. As he neared the reflective glint, Erik's head swam and momentarily he felt nauseous. There were only two things, which made Erik feel nauseous, and one of those things had just gone into the mansion. Erik took a quick breath, which stilled his spinning head, and bent down to examine what he had spotted in the forest from the driveway.

A silvery pool of liquid lay in a puddle in the middle of a small clearing among the trees. Erik sniffed lightly and reeled back in disgust, there was no mistaking what this was. The colours from the sun reflected off the puddle's surface, making the puddle of thick liquid seem less dangerous than it actually was. For only the second time in Erik's life; he felt afraid. No. More than afraid:

Terrified.

Erik stood up quickly from his bent position and dashed out from the forest just in time to see Raoul at his front door.

"For Gods sake! There you are, where have you been?" he shouted in anger. Erik sprinted towards the house, his cloak billowing behind him like a bird of prey, and Erik could see fear enter into the young man's eyes.

"We must talk quickly. Somewhere safe, where we are alone." Panted Erik lightly, the years were certainly catching up to him.

"This way then." Said a heated Raoul, annoyed that Erik had taken forever to get back into his house, when Raoul desperately wanted to hear what Erik had to say about Christine's kidnapper. When Raoul didn't get what he wanted, he became annoyed, that and the fact that Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, was the cause of the annoyance made him even angrier.

"Not your study." Contradicted Erik standing in the hallway, "there is only one place to go, and in a situation like this it is the only option." Said Erik more to himself than Raoul. "Order your fine horses now." Whispered Erik into the Comte's ear softly, which sent chills up Raoul's spine, he had heard those words before from this tall dark man.

_The dark lair of the Phantom of the Opera surrounded Raoul, who was just clinging to life being trapped in the Punjab Lasso. Christine stood shaking with fear, tears in her eyes, and drenched in the cold waters that now came up to Raoul's knees. The Phantom held the end of the Punjab Lasso in the one hand and was slowly pulling it so that Raoul had less and less air to breathe. The other hand was beckoning to Christine seductively, and Raoul could barely contain his hatred of the Phantom._

"_Order your fine horses now,_

_raise up your hand to the level of your eyes._

_Nothing can save you now,_

_Except perhaps Christine…"_

"Where do you propose?" demanded Raoul stepping closer to Erik, and glaring at him.

"Somewhere safe." Replied Erik, "you must trust me." Erik continued, not stepping back from Raoul's intimidation attempt. "For Christine's sake you must trust me." Erik pressed, seeing Raoul's eyes narrow into murderous slits, "you must forget the past, our past, if you wish to save her." Raoul heeded none of this and lunged for his sword that he kept in the front hall. Armed and dangerous, Raoul continued to breathe heavily and advance towards Erik.

"I knew this was a mistake." Growled Raoul.

"You're the one making this a mistake." Erik said backing up from the point of Raoul's sword.

"You intend to take Christine from me when we find her." Raoul took a swing with his blade at Erik, who nimbly avoided it.

"No, I won't, if I had wanted to I would have found her on my own and taken her myself." Erik explained.

"You're going to make me look like a fool in front of her." Raoul took another swing at Erik, and the blade came closer this time than Erik would have liked.

"You don't need help from me." Erik muttered under his breath, knowing that Raoul was beyond listening to reason. Raoul was too concerned about the past to put it behind him in order to save Christine.

You're going to make her wish that she had chosen you and not me!" shouted Raoul swinging his sword a third time and a loud _rip _was heard. Erik's eyes flew down to his newly ripped black cape, and he narrowed his eyes at Raoul; however, Raoul was not concerned at all.

"Remember Comte, I offered my help and I can take away that offer." Erik spat barely managing to control his temper.

"It won't matter in the end." Raoul replied hotly lunging with his sword for Erik's chest, only to have the masked man evade it.

"It will matter to Christine." Said Erik through gritted teeth, "my information can help; however, at the rate you're going I'm considering leaving." Erik removed the Punjab Lasso from the folds of his cloak, "or maybe doing something worse." This seemed to get through to Raoul somewhat, and he slowed his assault on Erik, giving his response a second thought.

"I don't trust you."

"You've made that fact perfectly clear." Erik said sourly, "and the feeling is mutual, I assure you." Raoul stopped his attack on Erik, and sheathed his sword slowly, his eyes never leaving Erik. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before a nervous female voice was heard.

"Monsieur?" Raoul turned his head ever so slightly to look at the small servant girl who had just walked in and curtsied. Unlike his wife, Raoul had neither the patience nor the willpower to know all the servants names. In the presence of the servant girl, Erik placed his Punjab Lasso back into his cloak, hiding it from view once more.

"What." He said as more a statement than a question.

"Telegram for you Monsieur."

"I don't want it, go away." Raoul said looking back towards the Phantom of the Opera with enormous dislike.

"It might be important." Spoke up Erik all knowingly, as he retreated back to the corner of the room, and wrapped his cloak around him. Raoul shot a scathing look at Erik before striding over towards the young girl and plucking the telegram from her shaking fingers.

"Merci Monsieur." The young girl murmured and curtsied before her master.

"Fine. Off with you then." Said Raoul dismissively, and the girl scurried out the door needing no more encouragement. Raoul tore into the telegram with a vengeance, as if it was the poor telegram's fault that he had lost his wife and joined rank with his worst enemy in the short space of one day. Erik stood surveying Raoul intently as the young Comte's eyes poured over the telegram with boredom. Raoul's expression changed considerably as he read through the telegram, from boredom to dismay, and finally to concern. Raoul's hands dropped down to his sides slowly and he took in a deep breath, steeling himself before saying something he really didn't want to do. "I want to apologize." Raoul began.

"A nice change Monsieur." Replied Erik with a hint of a sarcastic smile. Raoul ignored this patronizing comment and pressed on.

"I see now that I'm going to need your help." Raoul struggled to get this all out in a nice tone. Erik remained silent, waiting to hear the rest of what Raoul had to say. "You're going to have to tell me everything you know about this man, Count Vladimir Dracula right now."


	8. A History Unknown

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for not posting in so long. I can only say I just got over my major writers' block for this story and hopefully this writing streak will continue as I only have finals left to write for school and then I am off for the summer.**

**I just want to mention that in this chapter I write that Raoul has a phone conversation. I realize that the time peroid this story takes place would make this difficult. However, since Raoul is rich I made him have a phone only connecting him to his office in town. He would be able to afford the technology of the newly invented phone and would want to purchase it to get a leg up on his competition. Plus, Raoul needs to get in contact with the office quickly as time is running out and I didn't want his to take all that time to travel into work. Hope you understood that :D.**

**Enjoy and review please!**

**A History Unknown**

"We need a quiet, safe place." Began Erik in response.

"We no longer have the luxury of time to travel to wherever you had in mind. Either my study or in here." Said Raoul quickly. Erik rolled his eyes and moved off, heading towards the study. No word was needed as Raoul stuffed the telegram into his pocket and moved off, taking the lead towards his study.

Only a few minutes later Raoul paced around nervously, and Erik hovered in the corner of Raoul's large, lavish office once more.

"Tell me everything, I want to know everything you know about this man! Why is he so dangerous? Then by God we need to take action! I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing!" said a jittery Raoul.

"You may not like what I have to say." Began Erik glancing out the window at the afternoon sun high in the sky.

"Say it!" demanded Raoul, on the verge of loosing it again.

"Vladimir Dracula, or Vladimir Kostya as I knew him, was orphaned at a very young age. His parents were killed in a most violent and gruesome murder when he was only 6 years old right in front of his eyes. They were mysterious deaths indeed, and no one knew exactly how they were killed. So Vladimir was sent to live at many different orphanages, due to the fact he had violent tendencies he was moved around a lot from place to place."

"I don't see how any of this has to do with my wife." Interjected Raoul, still pacing the carpeted floor. Erik winced at the words, 'my wife', but pressed on with his story none-the-less.

"You will." Erik continued, "it seems the article we found today in the archives reported on the death of Vladimir's uncle who lived in Romania, and in turn named Vladimir Kostya, Count Vladimir Dracula and declared him the sole heir to a vast fortune."

"The point?" demanded Raoul, bored by all this history. After all he was a business man, not a historian.

"The Dracula family are known to be the most viscous, bloodthirsty vampires alive." Erik finished, letting his words sink in and take full effect. Raoul stopped his pacing and threw a glance at Erik in confusion, and then a smile spread onto his face. Raoul threw his head back, and howled in laughter leaving Erik very confused at the Comte's reaction. "I cannot possibly see how this situation is amusing." Said Erik.

"You expect me to believe that Christine was kidnapped by…Vampires?" gasped Raoul between gales of laughter.

"I do." Said Erik, his ire rising quickly due to Raoul's stupidity.

"…Vampires...you must think me mad to accept such an absurd proposition." Raoul continued between breaths. Erik took a step away from the wall and strode towards the Comte who was doubled over in laughter; however, Raoul stopped abruptly when he saw the dark face of the Phantom of the Opera coming towards him. The sight still made him shake in his shoes like a little schoolgirl.

"Do I look like the kind of man who would put forth absurd propositions, dear Monsieur?" demanded Erik, who now stood over Raoul. Raoul glanced up and in his state of fear, he shook his head quickly. "I thought not." Continued Erik dangerously and Raoul stood up slowly. "Furthermore I have proof."

"Of Christine's whereabouts?" shouted Raoul happily like a small puppy. _Don't wet yourself Raoul, _thought Erik to himself and allowed a small smile to pass over his dark features. Raoul took this smile to mean something else and the Comte grabbed hold of Erik's black attire. "You do! Where is she?"

"Not of her whereabouts." Erik replied shattering Raoul's hope, "but I do have proof of the fact she was taken by Vampires since you don't believe me." Raoul looked at Erik in a skeptical manner and placed one of his hands over the scrunched up telegram in his coat pocket. "Now I suggest you release your hold of my clothing and read the telegram." Demanded Erik, lowering his voice to seem even more threatening. Raoul removed his hand from the folds of Erik's cloak quickly, for he had forgotten that it was there in the first place. He gave the telegram a squeeze in his pocket and drew it forth.

"Dear Monsieur Raoul, Comte de Changy." Raoul began to read in an unsteady voice, moving away from Erik and sinking down into a chair. "I assume you now realize that Christine is no longer with you in your lovely home in the upper class part of Paris. I can imagine that you know that she is with me, for you are a smart man Monsieur." Erik rolled his eyes at this statement, _right,_ he thought. "Due to this fact Monsieur, you shall not be surprised that Christine came of her own free will and was not kidnapped at all. My master does not deal in the business of kidnapping, and since you are a smart man Monsieur, you can see that Christine will not return to you. My deepest regrets. Take solace in the fact that she is well cared for and happy now." Raoul's eyes lifted off the page and Erik could see the heated anger and passion in the man's eyes. "Signed Anton, Servant of Count Vladimir Dracula."

"Who is Anton?" Thought Erik aloud more to himself than Raoul.

"He's the scoundrel who helped to kidnap Christine. Does he actually think that this telegram will deter me from trying to find her? 'Well cared for…happy now…' I don't believe these lies for one moment." Raoul shouted, and ripped up the telegram in ferocity.

"Nor do I." Said Erik, "in fact I'm not sure that the Count would expect you to believe this either. It seems odd."

"I don't care, I just want to find Christine!" Raoul demanded like an angry child.

"Do you know where his last place of residency was? Was he staying somewhere in Paris?" Erik pressed. Raoul furrowed his brow in concentration and tried to recall everything that Christine had told him.

"Yes…yes! He was staying at a hotel somewhere here. I believe Christine mentioned that he was moving to Paris to start a new business or something."

"Fine. Do you own real estate here in Paris?" Erik prompted.

"Of course!" Raoul scoffed, not used to having someone not know what the Chagny family did, "we have the best mansions and houses around Paris at the best prices."

"Call up your men to find out if there were any young men searching for property here in Paris."

"Why on earth would he use my men if he knew I was Christine's husband, wouldn't he be smarter than that?" Raoul asked in a condescending fashion. Erik cringed at the words 'Christine's husband' but showed no outward emotion. He wondered how Raoul had such a head for business and such little common sense.

"How would he have known you were Christine's husband?" Erik asked the Comte.

"It's been all over the papers.

"That was a year ago, my guess is that Count Vladimir Dracula was otherwise preoccupied at that time and paid little attention to Paris newspapers." Erik mulled this over in his head as he said it and looked at Raoul steadily, "in the least case it's worth a shot."

"Fine." Raoul agreed, hating the fact that his enemy was right and that he, Raoul, had to admit it. Raoul threw the ripped up telegram into the garbage, and strode over to his telephone. He snatched up the receiver, pressed it to his ear, and turned the rotary dial quickly. "Roger, pull out the list of men who have been looking for a place in the last 6 months."

"The last year and a half." Erik interrupted, glancing to the office clock anxiously, "he may have been looking longer."

"The last two years." Raoul continued grudgingly. "Very well, call me back when you have them." Raoul replaced the telephone and turned to face Erik. "Thanks to you, we'll have more names to go through."

"It will be worth it when we find Christine." Erik replied turning to Raoul to which Raoul nodded. "Now if we find out where Count Dracula is living it is best to be prepared against him."

"Not this Vampire theory again." Raoul moaned and dropped into his seat behind his desk to begin pouring a drink for himself.

"It is not a theory Comte. It is fact, and I will show you the proof you seem to want." Erik said eyeing Raoul's brandy with distaste as the man drank it down in one swig.

"Show me then." Said Raoul after swallowing, "if it will keep you quiet." Erik rolled his eyes in response.

"It is outside in your front garden." Erik announced and Raoul stood up as he placed down his empty glass. "It is imperative that you believe me in this matter since our preparation will save Christine's life."

"I can save her without your preparation." Raoul said as the pair moved out of the office and down the front hall to the door where a replacement man servant stood, since Henri was in town with Gerard trying to explain to customers why Raoul was not there himself. "Come find me if there is a phone call for me. Do whatever it takes to find me, it is essential that I receive the phone call I am expecting. Is that perfectly clear?" Raoul demanded of the man who stood upright in his employer's presence.

"Oui Monsieur." The man replied firmly and Raoul nodded as the man opened the pair of doors for both the Phantom of the Opera and Raoul to pass through. They stepped onto the white steps of the Chagny mansion, and Erik glanced to the sky where the sun had begun to descend from its peak of the afternoon. Soon it would be dusk and Erik knew they would be low on time when that moment came.

"Where?" asked Raoul surveying his huge property like a King would his kingdom.

"In the small forest over there." Erik replied and moved off with Raoul trailing at his heels. They approached the clump of trees near the front gate, and Erik stole a swift glance at the deserted street leading away from the Chagny mansion before plunging into the trees. Raoul followed, not sure what to expect when all of a sudden Erik stopped so abruptly that Raoul stepped on the hem of his cloak and bumped into the tall dark man. The Phantom turned to face the Comte threateningly and Raoul backed up quickly. Erik stepped aside and pointed down to a small puddle of some reflective liquid lying in the middle of the small clearing the two men found themselves in.

"What is that?" Raoul asked in fascination for he had never seen anything like it before.

"That is Vampire saliva." Erik announced and Raoul moved closer to touch it but a sharp tug from Erik restrained Raoul from moving any closer to the saliva. "Do not touch it!" Erik growled at Raoul, and Raoul pulled back his hand.

"It's just saliva." Raoul said, unhappy at being treated like a child. _Fool,_ thought Erik.

"It's not just anyone's saliva, it is a Vampire's saliva and a Dracula's saliva, which is as dangerous as you could get." Erik scolded Raoul.

"I don't believe you. There is too much here for it to be saliva. Although I do admit this substance is strange." Raoul moved closer, but Erik whipped out his Punjab Lasso and threw it around Raoul's neck. Raoul gagged violently, and Erik threw the man away from the puddle and removed the lasso quickly, before placing his foot on Raoul's chest to stop him from getting up.

"Vampires are not like you and me. They salivate much more when they are excited and targeting their prey. It is for your own good that I stopped you from touching that saliva when I did. You would have suffered terrible consequences upon touching it, and even though I regret stopping you, for Christine's sake it would have done both of us no good if you had touched it." Erik reeled off angrily and leaned over the Comte with his dark eyes flashing with malice. Raoul swallowed nervously and nodded mutely at Erik's explanation.

"I believe you." Raoul said meekly, and after a long pause Erik nodded and removed his foot from the Comte's chest. Raoul scrambled to his feet quickly, for being pushed to the ground was extremely undignified, and stared down at the liquid mass once more. Once Raoul had gathered up the courage to address Erik again he asked: "You mean to say that Vladimir was waiting in my forest here…preying on Christine?"

"Only searching for her, the Vampire won't prey on someone in a place they feel uncomfortable unless pressed for time or threatened." Explained Erik glancing through an opening in the trees to see a generous portion of the front lawn.

"Well he couldn't have felt threatened or pressed for time, since he didn't take Christine until the early morning hours of today." Raoul said and Erik looked back to him.

"Quickly we must find Christine before dark!" exclaimed Erik fearfully as he pushed past the startled Comte to exit the forest.

"Why?" asked Raoul, pushing hard to keep up to the masked man, "why before dark?"

"I don't want to upset you anymore."

"I deserve to know!" panted Raoul. Erik rounded on Raoul and looked at him unemotionally.

"Christine is safe for the moment because Vampires sleep during the day and if she was taken in the morning the sun would have risen only a few hours after. Dracula won't attempt to…" Erik trailed off, not wanting to say the rest as it only made their situation more real.

"Attempt to what?" Raoul pressed on.

"…attempt to convert her until this night so that he can spend the most amount of time with her."

"…what…?" Raoul demanded as he fell into a stunned silence, which was broken abruptly.

"Monsieur, there you are!" A voice announced, and both Erik and Raoul turned to face the man who had interrupted their conversation.

"What do you want?" asked Raoul to the man who stood before them.

"You have a phone call waiting from Roger." Erik and Raoul looked at each other, and they both took off at full speed towards the house, the phone and Roger who would finally give them the answers they wanted so desperately.


	9. Her Own Free Will

**A/N: Enjoy R&R!! This one is sure to please.**

**Her Own Free Will**

"Roger?" Raoul demanded into the receiver hurriedly just moments after bursting into the study with Erik hot on his heels. Raoul paused for a moment as his brow furrowed, which only made Erik more anxious if possible about what the answer was. _Now Erik, don't loose your temper if you don't get the answer you want, that is not the way to find Christine. _"I need you to look for the name Count Vladimir Dracula." Erik's eyes widened and he grabbed Raoul forcefully.

"You think he'd look for property under that name?" Erik demanded in frustration. Raoul held his hand to cover the mouthpiece and glared daggers at Erik.

"Well what name do you propose to look under? Roger already has 7 sheets of paper with mens names on it looking for property in the last year and a half, and we don't even know if he used my men at all!" Raoul spat out and Erik pulled the Comte closer, and glared down at him.

"Let me talk to Roger and I'll find out." Raoul removed Erik's hand from his jacket and flung it away from him, turning back to the phone slowly.

"Roger, I'm putting someone else on the line who wants to talk to you about this." A moment passed before Raoul held out the phone to Erik who took it quickly. _It can't be that hard to use this thing, you've seen the fool do it before._ Erik placed the phone to his ear and noticed how cold it was.

"I…I want you to look under a few different names." Erik said into the phone, unsure of whether or not the man on the other end could hear him.

"Right then, what names?"

"Vladimir Dracula, Vladimir Kostya, Anton or Renfield."

"Very well, I shall get back to you as soon as possible."

"This has to be kept just between you and me, understand?" Erik said in a threatening tone.

"Oui Monsieur. If the Comte says so, than it shall be done in absolute privacy." Erik handed the phone back to Raoul.

"Tell him we need this kept a secret." Raoul pressed the phone to his ear once more.

"Roger, my associate and I need this to be handled privately and with the utmost haste." Raoul paused and then continued, "very well I shall be waiting." Raoul hung up the phone and turned to Erik. "He said it should be half an hour or so before he can go through the entire list."

"If that is the fastest he can get it done."

"It's the fastest he can do it alone." Raoul retorted. Erik nodded and moved over to the back of the office, only to shut the curtains so that the two of them and the room was plunged into premature darkness. Raoul turned up the oil lamps abruptly.

"What is the meaning of touching my office without permission?" the irritated Raoul questioned as the lamplight flickered off the white porcelain mask of the Phantom of the Opera.

"I want no prying eyes looking in on us while we wait." Explained Erik.

"What on earth are we going to be doing while waiting for Roger's phone call?"

"I'm going to prepare you to fight Dracula."

Christine spent the whole morning and early afternoon trying to figure out some way to break free from her bonds and escape from Anton and Vladimir. Her sense of time was no longer with her, as she only had the light from the window to judge the amount of time that had passed. She watched as the last of the red rays from the sun disappeared, and the room she was trapped in took on the dull grey tones of evening. She had spent the entire day alone in that room with the exception of two visits from Anton, the second one he brought red wine, soup and bread for her to eat. The tray holding the food was left untouched by the bedside even though Anton had released Christine for an hour to eat it. She was tied up again and lying in her bed trying to slow down time when a knock was heard on her door.

"Anton if you've come back to talk to me I don't want to see you." Said Christine angrily as she watched the door swing open slowly and another man's face appear. "Vladimir!" Christine cried struggling to get up, but forgetting about her bonds.

"Good evening Christine." Vladimir smiled kindly at her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Vladimir let me loose." Christine demanded.

"Of course. " Vladimir replied smoothly and untied Christine's bonds so that she was free. Christine sat up in the bed and glared at Vladimir.

"Why did you kidnap me? I trusted you." Christine asked the man who sat before her, "and you broke that trust."

"I told you not to trust me." Vladimir replied to Christine and looked into her eyes. Christine's eyes lost their fury as she looked back. The blue shade of Vladimir's eyes deepened to a blood red as they held each other's gaze.

"Yes you did." Christine answered in an unemotional tone of voice. Vladimir smiled slightly and took Christine's hand in his own before kissing it softly.

"And I did not kidnap you, you came with me of your own free will Christine." Dracula commented rising and pulling Christine gently with him. Christine rose, not breaking gaze with Vladimir and nodded in agreement.

"My own free will…" Christine repeated softly. Vladimir's smiled widened somewhat as he led Christine towards the door.

"Would you like to see the rest of the place you are staying in?" Vladimir asked Christine.

"Yes." She replied with not a trace of emotion on her face. Vladimir placed Christine's arm on his own, and opened the door to lead her out of the room she had been trapped in for the past day. They walked down a stone corridor passing torches, which held flickering flames, every so often. The pair's steps echoed dully on the floor and eventually they reached the end, where Dracula broke his gaze from Christine's and gazed around the entrance hall.

"Isn't it marvelous?" Vladimir commented, and Christine looked away from Dracula seeing the grandeur of the massive room.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She replied as they moved off into the middle of a giant red carpet with designs of black birds woven in black. There was a grand staircase, which was covered with black carpeting as well, against the right wall that wound it's way to the upstairs. A marble statue of a wolf, molded with its mouth open wide in mid howl, stood on guard at the bottom of the staircase. To the left was a doorway which led to the dinning room and towards the back of the room was two doors; one led to the kitchen and the other to the parlour.

"Where would you like to go first my dear?" Vladimir asked Christine looking down at her and Christine looked back.

"Somewhere where we can be alone." She replied and Vladimir smiled at her response.

"Of course." He told her and guided her towards the stairs, up them and onto the second floor. The same black carpet was here lining the small corridor with doors leading off to different rooms. At each end of the hallway were two enormous full-length French windows that looked over the property, but Christine was not interested at the view, and neither was Vladimir. He led her over to a door and opened it pulling her behind him as they entered the room beyond. This room had no torches to light the space, but at the back were two giant doors leading out onto a balcony and the last of the fading light from the evening lit their path. They moved over towards these doors and Vladimir pushed them open to reveal a large balcony now drenched in moonlight. There was a small iron railing around the perimeter and four healthy Judas trees in each of the corners of the balcony. There was a fountain in the middle of the balcony; however, no water poured forth, but there was a ledge for sitting on, surrounding it. There was a white archway covered with white lilies that they passed under, making their way to sit down on the fountain. Vladimir helped Christine to sit down before be sat beside her, both of them facing away from the house. Vladimir looked to Christine who sat still as stone beside him and thought that she looked just like a china doll when bathed in the moonlight.

"I'm glad I came here." Christine whispered trance-like, breaking the silence and turning away from the view to gaze at Vladimir.

"As am I." Replied Vladimir looking deep into Christine's brown eyes and he saw them eyes flutter quickly before she refocused her gaze at him. Vladimir ran his hand through Christine's chocolate locks and she closed her eyes, savouring his touch. Vladimir encircled Christine with one arm and laid her gently down on the cold stone bench of the fountain. His arm left her, but his hand came to rest on her cheek and Christine's breathing quicken in excitement. Vladimir watched as Christine's chest rose and fell with each breath and he curled back his lips in anticipation. The moonlight twinkled off Dracula's fangs, dripping with saliva as he inched closer to Christine's bare neck, which looked irresistible. He brushed back Christine's hair, and without any more hesitation plunged his fangs in her neck. She screamed in pain, but it quickly gave way to a moan of pleasure before she felt silent and her world went black.


	10. A Lesson Learned

**A/N: Hello everyone, enjoy and R&R!**

**A Lesson Learned**

Erik was standing just beside Raoul at his office desk where a dead pig lay, still half clothed in the paper that it was bought in from the butcher. Erik held a stake in one hand and a hammer in the other, and was positioned directly over the upturned belly of the big beast. The servants had thought their employer mad when he said that he wanted a pig brought to his office, but did not question, and only a few minutes after Raoul had asked, a pig had been retrieved from the cellars below. It now lay before the two men in the darkness only pierced by the glow of the lamps. The gas from the fire in the lamps mixed with the stench of the dead pig, and Raoul pressed a handkerchief to his mouth.

"The smell is unbearable." Raoul commented, glancing sideways at Erik who had nothing against his face.

"You get used to it." Erik replied.

"And why a pig? Surely we could have used a less expensive commodity."

"It is most like a human." Erik looked up and saw Raoul's concerned eyes. _He of all people should be the last one concerned about money. _"Do not worry, the pig will still be useable after we are through with him. Now are you ready?" Erik asked. After a moment's hesitation, Raoul nodded.

"Yes."

"You'll have to remove that." Commented Erik nodding towards Raoul's handkerchief. "You won't be able to bring your blanket to Vladimir's residence in any case." Raoul lowered his hands quickly, and his cheeks were tinged the slightest pink.

"This is a man's handkerchief." Raoul replied hotly, waving the cloth in the Phantom's face indignantly and placing it into his breast pocket. "And only the cultured and civilized people of Paris carry them."

"I see." Erik said, hiding a smile.

"And I see you do not own such a thing, and so you are neither cultured nor civilized." Raoul said, snatching the stake and the hammer from Erik's grasp, and turned towards the pig. "Now, I'm ready." Raoul took a deep breath, and still managed to wrinkle his nose in disgust, he had never had to even see a dead pig in his life except for when he ate pork chops. Erik sighed and stepped closer to the Comte, who shot him a warning look.

"I'd have killed you long before Monsieur, I wouldn't waste my day toying with you first. So you have nothing to fear." Erik explained as he guided Raoul's stake arm over the middle of the pig's now silent heart. He then took Raoul's other hand with the hammer and positioned it directly over the stake. "For your first time it may take more than just one blow to penetrate the heart." Erik explained as removed his hands from Raoul's.

"Of course…" Raoul trailed off, looking rather pale. He swallowed hard and gripped his instruments tighter. The minutes dragged by as Raoul stared down at the pig, and thought just about what he was doing. He closed his eyes. _If it will save Christine than I must learn for her sake. For her I must find the courage I know I posses._ Raoul opened his eyes again.

"Would you like a demonstration since you seem to be incapable." Erik's haunting voice swam around the room like a lazy otter on a hot summer day.

"No." Raoul gritted his teeth and raised his arm with the hammer, making sure it was lined up above the stake. _This is for you Christine_. Raoul thought before swinging his arm down with all his might.

The crack of wood against wood rang out around the room, and Raoul dropped the hammer to the carpeted floor. "I did it." Raoul said in a hollow voice.

"Well done." Commented Erik dryly as he leaned over and examined the wound that Raoul had inflicted. "However, if this had been a vampire he would still be alive."

"Really?" asked Raoul, as he returned his gaze to the mutilated pig and saw that indeed the stake had barely pierced the skin, let alone the heart. A small trickled of blood wound its way down the pink skin of the pig. "but it's bleeding."

"Good thing it isn't alive then, otherwise that would be very messy." Erik said, bending down to reach the hammer and extend it towards Raoul. "Now continue." Raoul accepted it reluctantly, and rose it above the pig for a second time. He swung harder this time and a satisfying squish of the heart was heard and Raoul put down the hammer on the desk. "Better." Erik said examining the wound again, and nodded his head when he saw that the heart was pierced lightly with the stake. He removed the stake from the pig's body and gave it back to Raoul, who held it away from himself at the tip.

"Are we done now with this most unpleasant business?" Raoul asked, putting the stake beside the hammer and wrapping them both up in a cloth. _I only wish._ Erik thought to himself, the man didn't have a clue with what Christine had gotten herself into.

"For the moment." Erik answered, and Raoul, wiped off a dab of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Raoul moved over towards the doors, but Erik's hand on his shoulder stayed him.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"There is more to learn about Vladimir Dracula. The task we are undertaking is not as simple as just driving a stake through his heart to destroy him." Erik said, and Raoul turned back towards the Phantom of the Opera.

"Like?"

"Dracula does not travel like we do, nor does he think in the same way either. He has the power to take shape of the elements of weather, or the form of a wolf or other creatures of the night. You must always be on guard when dealing with him.

_You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical Lasso._

Raoul's eyes flashed, but he remained silent as Erik continued to speak. "He has the wisdom of past centuries. He is smarter than us, and therefore cunning in his endevours. We will not be able to outwit him when rescuing Christine, nor can we overpower him."

"The what chance do we have?" Raoul demanded in frustration at the long list of incredible abilities that this man had.

"Our only chance is Christine." Erik said, and Raoul stepped closer to the masked man.

"I don't want to put her in any more danger." He said forcefully.

"Monsieur I'm afraid it is too late for that, she is already in the gravest danger being alone with a vampire. The only thing we can do before we get there is to pray that we arrive before sunset tonight."

"Otherwise…she'll be converted." Raoul barely managed above a whisper.

"Almost." Erik said in reply, and he noticed the small glint of hope in his rival's eye.

"What do you mean almost?"

"In order for a vampire to fully convert his victim he must bite her twice. The human body is so big no vampire could do it with one bite, not even Dracula." Erik said, looking at Raoul, who stared straight back.

"That's good news then, it means we have time." Said Raoul, his mouth turning up slightly at the corners.

"Perhaps; however, the price of this extra time means that Christine shall be more resistant to broken from Dracula's grasp." Silence fell upon the pair, as Raoul let this new information sink in, and only a moment later the peace was shattered by the shrill ring of the telephone. Raoul tripped over a chair as he made his way desperately to the other side of the desk to grab the phone.

"Raoul, Comte de Chagny." He said pressing the receiver to his ear. "Well spit it out man!" hollered Raoul quickly, and Erik assumed it was Roger on the other end. "Right…" Raoul trailed off as he listened and jotted down notes onto a piece of paper. "Thanks Roger, I owe you one." He slammed down the phone and whirled around to face Erik with a gleam in his eye. "I know where Count Vladimir Dracula lives."


	11. Mistaken Identities

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one my dear readers, and I sincerely apologize for the LONG update wait but I was overcome with writer's block….and well….life as well. Enjoy it, I hope the wait was worth it. :D.**

Chapter 11

The Phantom of the Opera and the Comte de Chagny sat in an apprehensive silence as the carriage sped with fervour towards their destination: Count Vladimir Dracula's castle. Raoul had been checking the gear and weapons that he had brought with him for the entire ride there, as if unsure that he had brought everything. Erik had finally gotten the message through about just how dangerous Dracula was, and Raoul was determined to bring everything in existence to help fight the man who had stolen Christine. Erik had to give it to the man he detested, Raoul certainly had foolish courage.

"…crucifix, sword, holy water…" Raoul muttered to himself, touching the sword at his side protectively before clutching the holy water in his breast pocket, and finally gripping the crucifix tightly in his hand. That had been Erik's idea: the crucifix. Erik maintained his silence as he glanced out the window at the passing trees, which had until recently been bathed in sunlight. Erik's hands came together in concern, knowing that early night now fell upon Paris meant that Christine's life was close to being lost.

"You'll need this too." Erik commented to Raoul, removing a hammer and stake from the folds of his cloak and handing them to Raoul. He accepted it with vigour and examined it before stuffing it into another one of his pockets.

"And you?" Raoul asked, glancing back across the carriage at Erik, "what weapons are you using to defeat this monster and save Christine?"

_You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster._

Erik lightly touched his cloak, where his Punjab Lasso resided, and replaced his hands in his lap before looking outside one more.

"I am prepared, do not concern yourself with that." Erik replied, and Raoul shot him a furious glance in response. Raoul turned back to check on his other items, but stopped abruptly when the carriage began to slow down. Both men sat up straighter and peered out the carriage window, to see the impressive, statuesque castle of Count Vladimir Dracula. It loomed before them, situated under the bright yellow moon, which had just begun its ascent into the sky. Raoul stared in awe, for never before had he seen something so impressive and yet so terrifying at the same time.

"He's in there?" Raoul questioned, and gripped the crucifix tighter in his hand.

"Yes," Erik answered unnecessarily, "and Christine as well."

"Thank God for Roger otherwise we couldn't have found this place." Raoul muttered as the wheels of the carriage slowed to a stop and the carriage stood motionless in front of the driveway. _Thank the fact that Dracula has never moved officially from anywhere until a few months ago, and didn't know to cover his tracks._ Erik thought to himself, as Raoul stuck his head out the window of the carriage. "Can you take us closer to the front door?" he asked desperately.

"I'm afraid not Monsieur. The horses are spooked by something, they do not want to get closer."

"Very well." Raoul consented and leaned back in, as the driver hoped down and opened the door for his master. "Perhaps it's better like this, now Dracula won't know we're coming."

"That is not likely, and foolish to think so." Replied Erik, as he followed the Comte out of the carriage, and watched as the driver and Raoul exchanged words about pickup. As the carriage drove out of sight, into the slight fog that had just settled in, Raoul gave Erik an irritated look.

"Let's go." Raoul said in reply, revealing a lit lantern that he had taken from the carriage. The tiny flickering flame, combined with the faint light from the moon streaming through the trees, helped lead Erik and Raoul up towards Dracula's castle.

Dracula gazed down at the now still form of Christine lying on the cold stone of the fountain. He watched with satisfaction as a tiny river of blood snaked its way down her delicate, ivory neck, and his swollen teeth began to recede after his recent feeding. His eyes left Christine's beautiful frame only when he noticed movement at the doors of the terrace. He looked up quickly, and frowned in annoyance when he saw Anton standing there quietly. Dracula rose and strode across the stones in three strides before opening the doors and staring Anton down.

"What?" Dracula demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Master, I thought I should tell you that two unwelcome visitors have entered the property and are making their way up to the front door." Anton replied.

"Very well. Answer the door when they arrive and show them into the parlour, I shall be there momentarily." Dracula commanded and Anton nodded silently before retreating back into the mansion. Dracula retraced his steps back to where Christine lay bathed in the soft moonlight, and looked down at her once more. He removed his dark cloak and draped it over her, making sure she was covered from head to toe. When Dracula stepped back to observe his handiwork Christine's form could not be distinguished from a distance of two steps away. Vladimir nodded in satisfaction and closed the white French doors behind him in order to greet his uninvited guests that were fast approaching his mansion.

Raoul's breath quickened as he and Erik wound their way up the front of the mansion that rivaled the Changy estate. The various weapons that Raoul now possessed clinked lightly together, and Erik shot a warning glare to Raoul who pretended to ignore him in response. They stopped together just against one of the walls of the mansion, where no moonlight shone, and thus were hidden from sight for the moment.

"Now you must be prepared to have Christine resist our intervention, and do not be swayed by her arguments no matter what she does." Erik began to explain to Raoul, and he nodded, his interest peaked, which was what Erik was counting on. "But what I want you be most wary of is Dracula." Erik could see that he was loosing Raoul, but hoped his dire warning had gotten through to the dunce boy. _For Christine's sake_. Erik thought as Raoul whipped around to hear a door creak, and a small shaft of light spill onto the front steps.

"Anton." Raoul seethed, as he recognized the man who helped kidnap Christine.

"Bonsoir Messieurs," Anton replied from the lit doorway, as he glanced sideways to where the two men were standing. Erik gripped Raoul's arm so that the man couldn't leave and strangle the life from Anton.

"Keep your wits and remain calm." Erik whispered in Raoul's ear, and the young man surprisingly did just that.

"Take us to your Master Anton." The servant bowed and moved aside to allow the two guests to enter.

"He shall meet you in the parlour, if you'd be so kind as to follow me." Raoul broke free of Erik's grasp and sauntered forward, brushing past Anton and making his way into the front hall. Erik followed warily behind, his hand quite close to his ever present Punjab Lasso. Anton followed the two men, and closed the ornate wooden door behind the three of them. "This way please." Anton continued nonchalantly as he directed the men to the back of the hall and to the door on the left, which led to the parlour. Raoul stared down Anton in silence, furious that he could do nothing to this man; however, Anton took no notice of this.

Erik surveyed the interior of Dracula's castle with a kind of keen fascination at the architecture and floor plans, since he himself was an avid architect. He examined from afar the richly carpeted walkways, the candelabras (which incidentally reminded Erik of his own lair), the grotesque statues haunting the many corners, and the intricately carved ceilings which depicted both scenes of Heaven and Hell, if Erik believed in such things. Dracula it seemed to enjoy the finer things in life, not unlike himself. By this time the three men had reached the parlour and settled in as Anton offered glasses of Brandy.

"No." Erik declined, and Raoul did as well with a shake of his head. Anton returned the tray to a trolley nearby and bowed himself out of the room.

"My Master will be here shortly." He said as he disappeared behind the door, leaving Erik and Raoul quite alone.

"I cannot tolerate that man!" seethed Raoul, as a murderous look overcame him. "How can you just sit there doing nothing?"

"By taking solace in the fact that we are working towards doing something." Replied Erik as the door opened once more and Vladimir Dracula entered.

"Monsieur Raoul." Said Dracula clasping Raoul's hand in a firm handshake. "Glad to see you again, even under these awkward circumstances." Raoul looked as though he had been touched by poison and recoiled from the man's touch. It was then that Dracula turned his attention to Erik and bowed deeply. "And you are?"

"Sebastian." Replied Erik, unblinking and returned the bow. Dracula observed the pair of them and a hint of a smile passed across his features.

"I take it there would be no use in small talk Monsieur Chagny."

"None." Raoul replied through clenched teeth.

"Very well I take it that you've come here to learn about Christine." Vladimir stated as he moved deeper into the room. "Won't you please take a seat messieurs?" Raoul sat gingerly upon the lavish looking couch, but Erik remained standing by the door, poised for action the moment it came. Dracula dropped in the chair positioned across from Raoul and crossed his legs in a business-like manner, and then looked calmly at the pair of men now in his house.

"We know Christine is here Vladimir." Raoul said, trying to control the rage in his voice but failing miserably. Erik scowled at this, how were they supposed to save Christine if Raoul couldn't even control himself a mere five minutes in? "Tell us where she is, we know you kidnapped her."

"My dear Comte, as you have read my letter no doubt, you already know that Christine came with me on her own volition." Dracula's eyes left Raoul's and focused instead on Erik. "As for her whereabouts, Christine is sleeping right now and it would be better to not disturb her."

"Yes, no doubt a day of kidnapping would exhaust some one." Muttered Erik darkly, and Dracula narrowed his gaze in distaste.

"I do not appreciate the false rumour that the both of you continue to insinuate." Continued Dracula haughtily. "If you do not believe me, then perhaps you will believe your own eyes." Dracula stood slowly, "if you will follow me then I shall take you to see her." Dracula nodded to Anton who just entered to clear away the brandy and he motioned to the two men to follow him out. Erik and Raoul agreed and followed him out into the lobby and over to the front doors where the group took a left down a dark stone corridor lit only by torches. They walked along this passage for a few moments before Dracula came to a stop as a figure from beyond them approached, dressed in a Burgundy dress that changed colour tones in the flickering light.

"Christine?" Raoul asked quietly in disbelief, but Erik shook his head and placed a steadying hand onto Raoul's forearm.

"No, it's one of Dracula's brides." Erik answered softly.

"_One_ of his brides? But that's polygamy…that's against the law." Continued Raoul in disbelief.

"Yes, and so is killing people to suck their blood."

"Point taken." Admitted Raoul as the extremely fair lady had finally approached them.

"Good evening Mina." Dracula bowed to her, to which she curtsied gratefully and smiled at him with her blood red lips.

"Good evening Vladimir."

"I would like you to meet my guests Comte Raoul de Chagny, and Sebastian." Vladimir introduced them and stepped aside so that Mina could greet them properly. She smiled even wider and stepped forward to curtsey to them. The fragrance from her hair and skin drifted lazily through the air and surrounded the men.

"I'm pleased to meet you both." Mina said with a slight British accent and turned her deep black eyes to Vladimir.

"May I ask you a favour dear Mina?"

"But of course."

"Will you go find Anton and tell him I have some luggage on the upper balcony which needs to be put in the proper room for me as soon as possible please?"

"Right away." Mina nodded and flowed passed all three men and turned the corner which put her out of sight.

"Come." Dracula said, continuing forward and leading the men deeper into the darkness until finally they came to a wooden door which is where all of them stopped. "This is Christine's room…see for yourself if you don't believe me." Raoul stepped up the door and glanced through the window only to see the sleeping form of a woman lying in bed in the middle of the room with moonlight lighting softly on her frame.

"May we go in?" Erik asked, to which Dracula nodded, and Raoul pressed open the door urgently only to stumble into the room.

"Christine?" Raoul whispered, approaching the sleeping form before gazing down upon her. Tears of relief sprang to his eyes as he knelt down and stroked her cheek to which her eyes fluttered; however did not open. "Oh my dearest Christine, what has he done-" but Raoul's sentence was cut short as the woman turned on the bed and her eyes flashed open. Raoul gasped in horror leapt back from the bed.

"That is not Christine." Erik announced as the Comte struggled to his feet trembling in surprise and fear. Deep emerald eyes stared at the trio of men and a wide smile came to her lips. She possessed the same slight frame as Christine, and the same textured brown hair, but this wasn't Christine. This was another bride of Dracula's.

"Hello gentlemen." The woman announced and rose from bed dressed from head to foot in pale pink robes that swayed gently as she rose from bed and touched the stone floor with bare feet.

"Where's Christine?" Raoul demanded, without taking his gaze off the woman who looked so much like his wife.

"This is not she?" Vladimir asked and took a step forward, narrowing his eyes in the dark flickering room. The woman released her breath heavily and stepped lightly towards Raoul and stroked his arm, smiling at him with her glistening white teeth.

"No." Confirmed Erik, confused as to how the Count Dracula had made a mistake.

"I could be your Christine…" the woman said and leaned her head closer to Raoul who hands were clenched into fists in his effort to resist. Her pale white hands came to rest on Raoul's shoulders and one finger caressed his cheek slowly. "…forever." She finished in a whisper with her lips stroking Raoul's neckline. He shivered in anticipation and closed his eyes.

"No, this is not Christine Count Dracula. We request to see her please." Erik interjected and Vladimir smiled ruthlessly.

"Ah, I apologize for the mix up my dear guests." Vladimir said softly and stepped into the room. "Enough Lucy." The woman looked up in response to her name and hissed, terrifyingly at the Count. Raoul flinched and broke away from her, and Erik closed his eyes quickly. The woman called Lucy hissed once more and darted from the room angrily, leaving only a seductive fragrance behind. "I apologize for her gentlemen," the Count said stepping aside from the doorway and motioning to his gusts that they were all leaving the room. "Lucy has always been high spirited and vivacious. I am sorry if she has upset you Comte de Chagny."

"No, he is fine. Erik responded for the man, Vladimir didn't need conformation that Raoul was now in a weakened state, even though the Count probably knew it anyhow. Raoul shook his head and took one step forward quite unsteadily, but Erik caught his elbow and steadied him.

"Christine." Raoul muttered and looked up at Vladimir Dracula with what he hoped was determination and strength. Vladimir bowed and allowed the two guests to pass him before he left the room and shut it behind the three of them.

"This way Messieurs, and I can assure you, there will not be anymore mistakes, you shall see Christine." Count Dracula moved off further down the hall followed by Erik and Raoul when a voice sounded behind them that made the hearts of both Erik and Raoul stop dead.

"Raoul?" All three men turned around and there was Christine, dressed in white, with yellow-orange candle light reflecting off her beautiful features.


	12. The Real Christine

**The Real Christine**

"Christine, my darling!" Raoul managed to choke out before rushing to her quickly and pulling her tight into a loving embrace. Her stiffened form did not return her husband's relieved gesture but at this moment, Raoul did not care, at last he had Christine in his arms again. Erik looked away from the pair and over at Dracula to study his features.

"Raoul." Christine whispered in disbelief and broke apart their embrace, her eyes never leaving his. "Raoul, is it really you?" Christine swayed slightly on the spot, but Raoul caught her slight frame in his arms to steady her. He curled his arm around her waist.

"Yes it's me my love, I am here." Raoul whispered to her before glaring at Dracula. "How could you let her deteriorate to this stage of weakness?" he almost yelled at the man who kidnapped his wife.

"Sir, Christine has just woken up. She is still slightly heavy with sleep." The man said smoothly to the distressed Count. Raoul glared fiercely in response and clutched Christine tighter to his side.

"If I may interrupt...it is quite chilly down here, perhaps the Count and Countess might like to retire to a warmer room." Erik proposed quietly in the corner careful not to meet Christine's eyes. It had been over a year since he had last seen Christine de Chagny, or as she was known then...Christine Daae.

_The swirling white mist of the underground lake drifted lazily through Erik's kingdom as he gazed at the small shivering figure of Christine dressed up in a soaking wet wedding gown. She stood as far away as she could from the lake's shore, huddled up against the gate that blocked her passage out and Raoul's passage in. The two lovers' arms grasped at each other through the wooden gate and it was at that moment Erik knew Christine could never be his...nor was she ever his to begin with. Her heart had always belonged to Raoul..._

It was after Erik's comment that Christine finally seemed to take notice of the second member of her rescue party. Her pale face appeared from behind Raoul's protective form and a flicker of emotion passed over her features for the first time that night as she squinted into the darkness to see the Phantom of the Opera.

"Erik..." she mouthed to herself in astonishment.

"A good suggestion." Raoul said authoritatively, trying to reclaim power in the room in order to get Christine out safely. He moved to the door, but in a flash Dracula was as the door and had is swung open before the two visitors and the one kidnapped victim.

"Allow me" he said deeply and watched as Raoul moved Christine from the room, with little resistance from her. Erik observed as Dracula and Christine locked gazes again, and the flicker of recognition that had been on Christine's face was now gone. "Monsieur?" Dracula asked Erik as he motioned to the doorway. The couple was outside and Erik could hear Raoul fussing over his newly rescued wife.

"You're ice cold darling." Raoul cooed and removed his jacket in order to drape it over her shoulders. Christine said nothing in reply but stared blankly down the hall, apparently unaware once again that there was company present. Dracula cocked a smile at Erik who moved slowly towards the door without another word."What has he done to you dearest?" Raoul continued to murmur to his young bride as they moved back down the candle lit hall. Moments later, the group of 4 were greeted by Aton who led them into the cozy library with a large fire roaring in the hearth.

"What more do you want from us Dracula?" Erik asked Dracula quietly, as Aton stepped out, closing the door for privacy behind him. Vladimir did not answer Erik, but rather gazed towards the married couple standing by the fire. Raoul was trying to warm Christine up without much success as she stared into nothingness. Raoul was stroking her chestnut hair, taking her face in his hands and whispering comforting words to her. Erik desperately wanted to be in Raoul's place, to touch Christine like Raoul was, to comfort her and to be there for her, to protect her... That was Raoul's place and if Erik thought too much about these longings then he and Raoul would surely not make it out alive with Christine.

"I believe it is you who came to see me Sebastian..." Dracula said nonchalantly towards Erik, "...and came unannounced into my home to steal away a woman who wishes to stay here." Erik's gaze, just like every other man in the room, was fixated on Christine huddled by the fire.

"She is happily married to the Count, why would she possibly change her mind now and want to stay here with you, a complete stranger?" Erik asked sourly. Vladimir chuckled softly and Christine's head inclined slightly in his direction.

"We are not strangers, but rather childhood friends from many years ago." _Just like Raoul,_ thought Erik bitterly, _could this former childhood friend also love Christine as much as he and Raoul?_ Vladimir smiled in Christine's direction, "to be honest with you, I believe Christine wanted the chance to return to the innocent and carefree days at the orphanage where we played together." He turned this time to Erik and stared at him with that same unnerving smile on his lips. "But I am sure Christine must have told you this before...didn't she?" Erik did not return Dracula's smile.

"She never mentioned you. She doesn't often like to relive her past, but then being childhood friends she must have told you this." retorted Erik before proceeding to clear his throat loudly so that Raoul could hear him. "It is getting late Monsieur Chagny; perhaps we should be leaving so as to not overstay our welcome here." Erik's hand moved stealthily inside his cloak so that it came to rest on the Punjab Lasso lightly.

"Yes of course, you are quite right." Raoul said matter-of-factly and led Christine away from the blazing fire and over towards the door where Dracula and Erik were standing. "Now listen here Vladimir!" Raoul seethed with jealous hatred, "Christine is coming with me back to our home and our marriage bed. If I ever catch you or your servant near my estate again-"

"We both will notify the authorities and the press, and I'm sure you do not want a scandal like that in the paper. After all, a business man of your stature must pride himself on proper appearances and just think of what bad publicity could do to your reputation." Finished Erik calmly, as he ushered the married pair out of the door ahead of him and into the entrance way.

Anton stood at the front doors with an unreadable expression on his face as Christine, Raoul, Erik and finally Vladimir Dracula filed into the hallway.

"Are our guests taking their leave Master?" Anton asked his beady eyes narrowing especially at Raoul.

"Yes Anton, would you see to their coats?"

"And what of Miss Christine, will she be leaving as well?"

"Yes, _Mme._ Chagny will be leaving as well." Raoul emphasized angrily as Anton went to fetch the coats for the travellers.

"It was lovely to have visitors tonight, if unexpected. I do not have many friends here; it would be nice if you could all stop by another time. Perhaps when the mood is more festive is nature." Dracula said smoothly as Anton returned with the coats and began passing them out. "I know I would especially like to see Mme. Christine again to catch up more about our lives." At the mention of her name from Dracula Christine stirred from her trance and looked over at him as Raoul was helping her into her coat.

"I would like that very much Vladimir. It was ever so nice to see you again, I am sorry we are leaving in such a rush." Her voice sounded thin and hollow to Erik's ears.

"I can swear to you that we won't ever come to this horrid place again." Raoul spat as he pushed Anton aside to open the doors and lead Christine out into the night.

"Take care." Dracula whispered to the retreating backs of Christine, Raoul and Erik as they disappeared into the night and down the driveway to meet the waiting carriage to take them home. Anton shut the door and locked it before bowing to his master and leaving the front hall in silence. Dracula's black eyes flashed in the candlelight as he turned from the door and proceeded back up the stairs.

"Until we meet again."

**A/N: Hello everyone (and I'm not even sure who is still reading this as I know it's been an AWFUL long time since I updated!) I can only apologize profusely and say that now that this CURSED writer's block has come to an end, now more chapters can be posted! Again sorry for the LONG delay, I hope those of you who liked the story are still keeping tabs. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned for more!**


End file.
